


Sasha's Bakery

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Styles has fallen in love...
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Sasha's Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> Im... So sorry....

“Ugh my life is so hard!” A blonde teenager exclaims as she realizes that Harry style’s concert tickets had been sold out. “Sold out?” she cries on frustration. “if only there was a way to get into that concert..”  
Later that day, claire was at her mom’s bakery where she worked half time. She was the only one there working the shop with another co worker. “can you believe that harry style’s concert tickets are all sold out?” she asked her co worker. Her co worker only shrugged and nodded. “i believe it.”  
They both heard a customer walk in. “Hi welcome to Sasha’s Bakery! what can i get you?” she looked at the handsome man. from his nice clothes to his soft curly long hair.  
“‘Ello love!” the strange man greeted  
“holy guacamole” all claire was able to say  
“uh ye can i get one jelly donut” he said  
“uh yeah for sure.” she fixed a jelly donut for him “that’ll be 2.11”  
“oh bullocks” the man said “i totally forgot my wallet on my tour bus...”  
“oh- uhm.”  
“are concert tickets okay?”  
“uhm.. yes! that’s fine.”  
“great!” she handed her two tickets “see u tonight and merry christmas!” 

later that night at the concert she was in the front row of his concert, singing every song that he was playing.  
“i have an announcement!” harry suddenly said, all the music stopped. “today i fell in love.” every cheered. “i fell in love with a girl that gave me what nobody else ever gave me... a jelly donut” claire felt like she was about to faint “girl from the bakery can u come up here?” the audience was going wild  
claire managed to get on stage.  
“ello love” he said again “what’s ur name?”  
“claire..” she said.  
“okay claire... will u.. go on a date with me?” harry asked her  
claire looked around at thousands of people that were waiting for her response. “harry... thank you.. but no.” everyone gasped  
“wot?” he seemed confused “why not?”  
“my grandmother is in the hospital.. i don’t have time to date. i must take care of her..” she runs off stage and exists the building. harry ran after her.  
“CLAIRE WAIT!”  
“LEAVE ME ALONE HARRY”  
“CLAIRE PLEASE. TALK TO ME.” he chased after her  
“please .. harry.. go back to ur concert. im nobody... you could get a beautiful girl from LA.. but i’m just claire from the bakery.”  
“don’t u understand claire? i don’t want a girl from LA. i want u, claire. claire from the bakery.” he took her hand; it started raining  
“i love you harry..”  
“claire.. i love you.” 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to a homegirl heres her insta 
> 
> https://instagram.com/the_emmabanana?igshid=180x77sbtogzn


End file.
